Krenn
Krenn are a nocturnal intelligent species native to the planet Espa. Krenn evolved from Wann when they first learned how to climb the trees of the Layer Forest. History Main article: Timeline of Espan History Krenn history started approximately 10,000 espan years before BromeThe little Wann. It was at this time some Wann learned how to climb the trees and life in the foliage. A few hundred years after the Krenn had learned they could hunt above the foliage at night time. Religion and spirituality Main article: Krenn Religion Krenn are a deeply spiritual culture evolving around the forest and the stars, as nocturnal creatures the symbolic meanings of sun and moon are reversed. The sun or Odjor is a mythological demon of fire and hell. While Archentes and Yattu are their god and goddess respectively. The spiritual leader, or Sal, wielded a great deal of moral and political authority, advising and influencing the planet's political leaders over the centuries. Physiology Appearance Krenn are short pale creatures with with long limbs. They locomote by grabbing the trees with their hands and pulling themselves forward and grabbing tools with their feet thereby reversing the functions of their arms and legs. * Krenn have Copper-based blood instead of Iron based so their blood has a greenish color when oxidized by air. * Big Black Eyes - Evolved to cope with the darkness of forest. * Snake like nose - The thicker atmosphere on Espa is inhaled in smaller amounts. * Infrared pits - Infrared vision, developed for better sight in the dark forest. * Extreme sensitive hearing - Can hear frequencies as high as 30,000 hz. * Weak sense of Smell - Dense atmosphere carries odors better. * Faster Reflexes - Highly maneuverable. * Higher Metabolism - Oxygen rich atmosphere on Espa allows for a high metabolic rate. * More depended on Water - Krenn need about 1.5 times more water to survive then humans do. * Vunerable Respiratory system - Due the denser atmosphere Krenn require more Oxygen then humans. * Highly Photosensitive - Krenn are used to the darkness and noctural creatures. * 3 times human muscle capacity - Due to stronger gravity on Espa Krenn muscles are stronger then humans. * Low tolerance for cold weather - Krenn evolved in the hot layer forests. * Redundant neural function - Enables Krenn to survive injures more severe then humans ever could, which is needed in the Espan forests. * No Hair - Krenn do not grow body hair. * Krenn have a slight coloration on their foreheads: Blue by males, Red by females. This coloration saturates as the Krenn becomes ready to mate as the Krenn ages the forehead will show discoloration. Creatures used as basis * Wenn - appearance * Boas - infrared sense * Vulcans, Klingons and Ferengi - several features Trivia The Krenn got their name from Wenn from Deltora Quest on which the species where originally based. References Category:JG Prime Category:Civilizations Category:Fauna Category:Espan Fauna Category:Terrestrial Fauna Category:Espa